1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel norbornene derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, methacrylate is widely used as a raw material monomer of a functional resin. The methacrylate may be applied in a wide range of fields such as paints, adhesives, electronic materials and medical treatments, etc., and is particularly used in various applications as a special functional material, such as an optical material, a resist material, a coating material or a laminating material, etc., by being copolymerized with other polymerizable monomers.
A resist material is used in fields where micromachining is made by photolithographic patterning, such as manufactures of printed circuit boards, LCD and semiconductor devices, etc. Particularly, in a lithography step for semiconductor manufacturing, finer machining is required, so studies have been carried out on short wavelength exposure where the exposure wavelength is shortened to improve the resolution, and studies have been intensively carried out on chemically amplified resist materials useful in short wavelength exposure (e.g., Patent Document 1).